powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Su-Lin Lingyin
Su-Lin Lingyin is a member of the Giant Clan, and is thus much larger than ordinary people, including her fellow Wizard Saint Candidates. Su-Lin is the oldest daughter of Meihui Lingyin, making her Sherria and Lynn Amicus' half-sister. Background Appearance As a giant, Su-Lin is several times larger than an ordinary human being. She wears a provocative and frilly black bikini covered in pearls that exposes her cleavage and navel, and a very revealing string bikini bottom, with long, highly decorated black Wa Lolita detached sleeves and pure white tabi socks. She does not wear a bra, and keeps her arms crossed constantly to hold up her breasts. She has a tattoo on her tongue. She is a fair maiden, as she is without a doubt a beautiful and intelligent giantess having a voluptuous and lean figure, large breasts, and smooth, ivory colored skin that has never missed maintenance. She has a particularly well-developed and curvaceous body. Her breasts are large, even relative to her giant-like size, and much of her body is exposed. She has stunning supernatural-golden eyes that intrigues everyone who gazes into them. Her silky raven black hair is always tied into twintails held in place by golden whale ornament, but on special occasions she lets it down. Personality Su-Lin is a very friendly woman, and is also very confident regarding her abilities, appearing to generally consider other Wizard Saint Candidates as weak. She cares very much about her comrades and holds very strong feelings for them, often cuddling them and becoming very delighted from compliments. However, she is very quick to throw temper tantrums, and often does so upon becoming upset. Despite her brave and strong appearance, Su-Lin is a somewhat emotionally fragile person. She also enjoys eating, almost to the point of obsession, and can normally be seen snacking on many kinds of food. Su-Lin is also a very insecure, timid and jealous girl, due to being around girls being more beautiful and attractive than her most of her life. Su-Lin can also be mischievous and playful at times. During their travels to find Lynn, she joyfully used her magic to make Sherria's butt larger because she wanted it and shrinking Thalia's breasts as well as making them bigger. She also said that she has that strong urge to mess with Thalia. She is quite fond of the clothes she wears, especially ones which she deemed as pretty. She is, however, self-conscious about her height and body measurements due to stores rarely having good clothes that fit her size, even ones that try to have stock for non-human customers. Also, despite her large breast size, she feels inadequate when faced with someone even more developed than her. Powers Compressor Magic- Su-Lin has the ability to change the shape and density of objects she can use, such as changing a small broken plank into an enormous board. Su-Lin has shown to have immense strength and power as she beat an a opponent three times her size in an arm wrestle within a sec with ease, much to everyone's amazement. She is able to effortlessly alter the shape and height of something on the scale of Catnip Island, making it much larger than its actual size, and then shrinking the island down to a slither of land so small that there was only room enough for her to stand on it. Su-Lin has also shown to manipulate something as simple as a weapon to more complex things, such as specific parts (i.e. targeting wounds and cellular masses for medicinal purposes) or all of the biological anatomy of a person, giving her Magic a numerous variety of options. Her prowess of this powerful Magic even can extend to the appearance of some of her targets to look as if they have been outright disintegrated, striking viability to the ones who come to witness it in the act. The main strength of this Magic is that Su-Lin can shrink down to 5 mm in height without reducing her strength. Su-Lin can also return to her original dimensions or any new size between the two extremes. However, this Magic permanently changes the default size of Su-Lin, which becomes about the height of Mt. Everest. Su-Lin is capable of shrinking down to a smaller size, making it easier for her to interact with humans and smaller creatures, as well as gain mobility in terms of avoiding attacks. Furthermore, the shrinking power makes Su-Lin far more stealthy and harder to find. At full power her size more or less comparable with Cthulhu, but she can grow larger than either the Earth or Moon. She is also able to outgrow the entire galaxy. *Size Decrease: This spell allows Su-Lin to reduce any/or all matter that she targets, ranging from Magic, people, inanimate objects, etc. Su-Lin can also harness the reduced matter and compressed it in a form to be used for her own offense. *Size Increase: This spell allows Su-Lin to magnify any/or all matter she targets, ranging from Magic, people (herself included), inanimate objects, etc. Abilities Inhuman Size: As a half-giant, Su-Lin is considerably larger and stronger than an ordinary human, though still small by giant standards. Immense Strength: Due to being a giant, Su-Lin is able to perform staggering feats of strength, like being able to clash with the likes of Carlos Asheton in terms of strength and even break through barriers capable of withstanding meteors with a single punch. She can flick her finger with enough force to create a powerful shock wave that can destroy a small village. Enhanced Speed: Using her strength, Su-Lin is actually incredibly fast and agile, however due to her giant size this speed is reduced to nil, but when shrunken to human size her speed increases and is able to dodge bullets shot by a foe at point blank range. Immense Endurance: Due to being a giant, Su-Lin is able to withstand several mortal blows, such as being pierced through the shoulder, thigh and uterine area and still move fast enough to save citizens from collapsing buildings, and still retain consciousness even after losing blood and taking a further beating. Supernaturally Dense Tissue: Being a Giant, few attacks are powerful enough to actually cause grievous harm to Su-Lin and she can shrug all but the most powerful attacks of powerful Wizard Saints. Techniques Impact Wave: Su-Lin launches a golden shock wave that can cause heavy damage on a large group of enemies and strong enough to injure even Huozai in his Celestial Ruler form. Weaknesses Trivia *Her hobby is eating, especially Pocky, parfaits, shaved ice, and drinking guaraná (a sweet drink). Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet